


the incredible sulk

by Mizzy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Steve meets Steve and Steve isn't happy.</p><p>51stCenturyFox: <i>"I'm really glad I live in the universe where you write Avengers fic, Mizzy. Because this one time I was in an alt!world and bawling because I don't even watch Hawaii 5-0 and there you were, writing the wrong Steve."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the incredible sulk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/gifts).



> So I have a policy not to read reviews of any fic I put up for the following 24 hours (because it makes me somewhat crazy) but I made an exception when I saw 51st's ID in my inbox. AND THIS WAS THE ONLY POSSIBLE RESPONSE.
> 
>  
> 
> (...yeah, this would be why I have that policy in the first place.)

Steve had been sitting in the dark, sulking, for at least three hours.

"Woah," Danny said, as he brought coffee to Chin. Chin had been working Steve-protection duty since he and Steve had slunk back into 5-0 headquarters in the early hours of Monday morning, looking like they hadn't slept all weekend. "I'm going to have to ask. I'm seriously going to have to. Where the _hell_ did you guys go?"

Chin accepted his coffee, sighing something under his breath which sounded like sweet nothings to the god of caffeine. "The gala that Stark Industries threw at the Royal Hawaiian?"

It sounded like a question for a reason. Danny automatically assumed the puppy dog expression Grace had been teaching him by using it on him repeatedly. Mostly because Grace had been pestering Rachel  _and_ him in equal measures, trying to get access to that Gala. Grace was kind of an Avengers fangirl. It was the latest trend at her school, and getting into the gala would have assured Grace's social position for a decade.

Rachel could have gotten tickets, actually, but she and Steve hashed it out over nine phonecalls (a record for them) and agreed (also kind of a record for them) that it wasn't a good idea for Grace to be there, considering how many explosions tended to happen at Stark Industries events.

Still, Danny would have liked to go, if it was an opportunity. The fact that Steve left him out, and had somehow _suffered_ from this decision, was just about the best thing ever.

Sadly, the puppy dog expression worked as well on Chin as it did on him. "I've been compiling a list of all the things we probably should never say again," Chin said, ignoring his expression and pushing a legal notepad at Danny.

Danny took it, and squinted at Chin's ridiculously neat handwriting. "Is this at work or personal life? 'cause half of this stuff, this is my life at the moment. Grace doesn't go to sleep until she's spent at least half an hour pretending to be the Black W—"

Chin shook his head, very fast, a lot of times, and a low whining sound came from Steve's office.

"—Window washer of Fantasia," Danny finished, and the whining stopped. " _Seriously_?"

Chin shrugged.

"So what happened?" Danny asked, folding his arms and leaning against the door jamb.

Chin looked around, and beckoned Danny closer. "We met Steve Rogers. Captain America," he said, in a hushed voice.

"Really?" Danny didn't even have to _try_ to assume the puppy face; it was just automatic. He _liked_ Captain America. He was a decent dude, and a sterling example of what handsome blond men could achieve. "But why is Steve sulking?"

"He challenged Cap to an ab-off," Chin explained. "And lost."

...yeah, Danny was going to stop laughing sometime in this decade.

Maybe.

Perhaps.

"Has anyone seen Steve?"

Danny looked up, mid-belly laugh, to see Kono sidle up to them, chewing on what was probably her nineteenth candy bar of the week if the garbage can by her desk was any indication.

"I don't know how you can eat that crap," Chin chided. Hypocritically, Danny thought, considering the last rare box of Hostess twinkies Chin was hoarding at the bottom of his desk. (He was a Homicide detective and had a nose for murder. And Hostess had been _murdered_ , Danny was pretty sure.) 

"Ah, be quiet," Kono muttered. "The sharks are attacking, if you get my drift." Chin pulled a face. "Besides, this thing has all the nutrients I'm missing this week. I need the iron, man."

Steve started whining again.


End file.
